


Lost Child Seeking Warmth

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ace thaws Katarina out.RP Fic.





	Lost Child Seeking Warmth

The girl sat shivering desperately trying to get warm. Her skin ice blue with cold her hair and eyebrows highlighted with frost. Even her breath hung in the air as she breathed out.

"So....Cold."

She stammered softly and sadly. Ace had entered moments later, moving instantly to shut the door of the room behind her, instantly moving toward the girl, her touch soft on the girl's icy cheek. 

"What did they do to you?"

The question was more for herself and she spoke softly almost instantly. 

"Let me try to warm you up?"

The girl looked at her.

 

"Wh....Wh..... Wh... Who.... are...you?"

She stammered. 

"Ace."

Ace smiled. 

"Ace McShane."

"A..... A..... Ac..... Ace..."

The girl stammered.

"S..... s....s... ssso...cold..."

"I know Darling."

Ace murmured, moving away for a few moments, gathering her jacket from the floor where she'd placed it to wrap it gently around the girl's shoulders, hesitating before kissing the girl softly. The girl mewed softly into the kiss. 

"Think I could warm you up baby? you need to believe it for this to work..."

The girl nodded.

"Okay...I trust you..."

Ace smiled, gently stroking her cheek even as she moved to kiss her, careful to strip the girl and herself before kissing her once again. 

"Look how beautiful you are..."

The girl murred.

"Y... your...so.... gorgeous."

Ace smiled, kissing her and moving to lightly cup and caress the girl's breasts. 

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart."

The girl murred again. 

"How do you feel Sweetie?"

"A little warmer...."

The girl murred. 

"Good."

Ace murmured, kissing her softly once again, her touch soft as she trailed a hand down the girl's body, pausing at her hip, the other hand moving to caress the other, holding the girl in place as she leant to suckle lightly on the girl's breasts. The Girl gasped and mewed. 

"Okay?"

The Girl nodded.

"Yes."

"Feel any warmer?"

"Yes....a bit."

"Let me know when you thaw?"

The girl nodded. 

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

The girl murred a little needily. Ace smiled, moving to cup and tease her clit. The girl mewed. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Ace smiled and slowly pushed inwards. The Girl gasped loudly. 

"Okay?"

Ace asked, even as she set a pace. The Girl nodded.

"Yes....It's so good."

Ace smiled and sped up. The Girl mewed even louder and began to shake. Ace sped up further. The girl cried out as she came...the colour returning to her skin as she finally thawed out. Ace smiled, kissing her softly. 

"What's your name sweetpea?"

The girl thought...for the first time in as long as she could remember her thoughts were clear.

"Ka....Katrina."

She said softly.

"I....I'm called Katrina."

"Well then, sweet Katrina... come with me, I think I know how to look after you now."


End file.
